


Oblivious walnut(s)

by captainhoothoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, Bad Puns, Baker Sugawara Koushi, Dorks in Love, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Pining, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: "You're in love with him, and he's in love with you, and it's like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and you see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And the both of you think the other is just looking at the ground."Now, if there was one thing Oikawa was not expecting this morning, at eight, after pulling an all-nighter for an essay, it was definitely anything but a conversation filled with attempted pleasantries with Hanamaki, in his purest and filthiest form. Lord forbid. Oikawa forced a smile, turning his back from the kitchen countertop to retrieve his mug, proceeding to fill it to the brim with hot tea.“Oikawa, I know you’re listening,” Hanamaki chimed cheerfully, a dirty grin etched on his features, “The fact that you’re not even denying you love the guy-“Oikawa spun around sharply, eyes narrowed in a weak glare. He placed his mug down with more force than necessary. Hanamaki snickered, leaning in provocatively.“Ah… Young love,” Hanamaki sighed in a dramatized fashion, jutting his lower lip in exaggeration as he raised a hand to his chest in mockery, “So this is the stage before the birds and the bees. Un-bee-lievable!”“Makki!”





	Oblivious walnut(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write a fanfic revolving around Oikawa and Iwaizumi. (ノдヽ) They're amazing characters and I absolutely love this shipping to bits. I find them the hardest to write in all honesty, considering how they're so close and the relationship they have in the anime and manga simply makes my heart melt. I spent a long time writing this one and put a lot of consideration into this. I really wanted to write something about two dorks refusing to admit that they're in love with one another until they actually do thanks to a funny situation. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic! Do comment and let me know how you feel. I'm always so incredibly happy when I read your comments ´･ᴗ･`

_"You're in love with him, and he's in love with you, and it's like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and you see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And the both of you think the other is just looking at the ground."_

**Oikawa**

 

 

"You're in love with him, and he's in love with you, and it's like a goddamn _tragedy_ , because you look at him and you see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And the both of you think the other is just looking at the ground."

 

Now, if there was one thing Oikawa was not expecting this morning, at eight, after pulling an all-nighter for an essay, it was definitely _anything_ but a conversation filled with attempted pleasantries with Hanamaki, in his purest and filthiest form. Lord forbid. Oikawa forced a smile, turning his back from the kitchen countertop to retrieve his mug, proceeding to fill it to the brim with hot tea.

 

“Oikawa, I know you’re listening,” Hanamaki chimed cheerfully, a dirty grin etched on his features, “The fact that you’re not even denying you love the guy-“

 

Oikawa spun around sharply, eyes narrowed in a weak glare. He placed his mug down with more force than necessary. Hanamaki snickered, leaning in provocatively.

 

“Ah… Young love,” Hanamaki sighed in a dramatized fashion, jutting his lower lip in exaggeration as he raised a hand to his chest in mockery, “So this is the stage before the birds and the bees. Un-bee-lievable!”

 

“Makki!”

 

Oikawa glared at the man before him. Said man was directly seated opposite him, in his living flesh and blood, chin propped in an open palm, coffee mug in the other. He adorned a smug grin. Oikawa growled, feeling the beginnings of a dull throb in his head. Fucking fantastic. Way to start the day. He wanted nothing more than to tear that smile off Hanamaki’s face.

 

 

 

"Oh babe, that was a good one.”

 

Another voice broke in, reminding Oikawa that Hanamaki had brought along some dreaded company (as if it wasn't enough gracing him with his presence alone). Oikawa groaned, raking fingers through his unkempt hair. Talking about hair, it was high time to stock up on that one special spray that kept his locks in place-

 

“Makki… Matsun… I don’t love Iwa chan! He’s just… He’s just a really good guy who happens to be attractive and my type. It’s not like he likes me very much.”

 

A huff of disapproval.

"For the loving sake of Christ, Oikawa, if denial was yo mama, she’d long whooped you in the ass, my child. Let’s face it. You obviously like him so save us the pain of seeing you mope on a Saturday and man up and confess already."

 

A distinct hum of agreement. Oikawa’s shoulders sagged. A part of him refused to ever admit that he liked someone but the very fact that he was still planted in his apartment on a Saturday morning moping, instead of going for a walk with Chewbacca, breached his defenses. A quiet whine emitted from his parted lips. His gaze withered, shifting from Hanamaki and his boyfriend, Matsukawa who merely stared back impishly, before exchanging a knowing look. That was never a good sign.

“Damn babe. That was kind of hot. You speak with such… Finesse. Just so you know Issei, you don’t ever need to be my mama to whoop my ass.”

Oikawa looked away when the former pressed a chaste kiss to the corners of Matsukawa’s eyebrows (deliciously thick, as Hanamaki liked to describe). He cringed in disgust, burrowing his face into his hands. A wet nose nudged against his left thigh persistently, in concern. Looking down, a tiny smile tugged on his lips. His heart lurched in his chest, waves of affection and fondness pulsing through his veins. Chewbacca… Oikawa rose from his chair, bending to pat his three-year-old Border Collie.

“There, there. Who’s a good girl?” Oikawa hummed, running his fingers through her fur.

He got a hearty woof in response. Oikawa beamed.

 

Croons. Oikawa glanced back up at Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“What?”

Hanamaki stared at Matsukawa. The latter smirked.

“Now I know what _he_ sees in our beloved child.”

“What does _he_ see, Daddy?” Hanamaki purred, fluttering his lashes coyly.

 

Oikawa groaned.  Why was he even friends with these two?

 

“Not you for sure babe. You’re only for my eyes. VIP.”

“Touché.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Iwaizumi**

If there was one thing Iwaizumi would never admit to, he’d rather go to hell than admit that he was completely taken by the university student who sat a row down the lecture hall on Mondays and Tuesdays. The university student, who worked down the street in a café as a barista and had a heavy following of both men and women, hot on his heels. The university student who was coincidentally the setter of the volleyball team and maybe not so coincidentally, friends with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. A troublesome duo- spawns of the devil. At least it came with a bright side- getting to know _him_ better.

 

“Iwaizumi!”

 

 _Ah._ Speak of the devil. Iwaizumi sighed, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. So much for reaching the lecture hall early to do some self-study. Raising his eyes up from his textbook, he watched as the two meddlesome men took purposeful strides to where he was seated, a trailing figure being dragged forth with them. Eyebrows knitted, he took in familiar features as three beings drew close. His breath hitched in his throat. Was that-

“I see you’re all early again, Iwa chan~”

Iwaizumi felt his right eye twitch in irritation at Hanamaki’s greeting. He inhaled sharply. Matsukawa snorted, proceeding to tug a man Iwaizumi was, on the contrary of meeting Hanamaki and Matsukawa, all too happy to meet this lovely morning. How Matsukawa remained helplessly smitten with the pink haired man was remarkable and always a wonder, but he’d save the thought for another time. Iwaizumi chose to focus on the man before him this instance.

“H-hello Iwaizu..Iwa chan,” said man flashed a tiny smile that shot right through Iwaizumi’s heart.

Unlike the usual smiles the man was used to showing to his fanbase, this smile never failed to make Iwaizumi’s heart skip a beat. It was small, shy and coy, but above all things, it was genuine and heart-stopping. Hell- his heart was in his throat. Iwaizumi felt a dizzy rush of heat hit him. Cheeks tinting, Iwaizumi shot an easy smile back at the man who took a seat beside him after much prompting from Hanamaki ad Matsukawa.

“Hello to you too, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi chuckled lightly, willing his blush to settle.

Oikawa offered a wider smile, reaching out to tuck a wispy lock of hair behind his ear as he organized his notes required for the lecture. Ah. Such beauty. Such grace. Iwaizumi flushed. Allowing his thoughts to wander, he recalled the first time Hanamaki and Matsukawa had dragged Oikawa before him, who, throughout the ‘ordeal’, was a spluttering and blushing mess for some reason.

“Uhm… Iwa chan?”

 

Iwaizumi blinked.

 

“Is t-there something on my face?  You’ve been staring for some time.”

 

Iwaizumi reeled back in surprise, biting back a curse. Had he really been staring at Oikawa’s face for the past few minutes? A blush settled high on his cheekbones. How was he going to-

A hard nudge to his rib. Iwaizumi spluttered, shooting Matsukawa, who was staring at the entire exchange impassively, a glare. Matsukawa smirked, turning to tug Hanamaki close to his side. Iwaizumi suddenly found his blood running cold. The smirk was never a good sign. He swallowed hard.

“Makki babe…You know…Roses are red, _my_ face is too, that only happens when I’m around you,” Matsukawa grinned lazily, fluttering his eyelashes at Hanamaki who gasped in feigned shock before shifting his gaze back at Iwaizumi and Oikawa respectively (they were both turning as red as a snapper at this point).

“Oh Matsun! Y..You sneaky, handsome bastard! Guess what I’m wearing?” Hanamaki purred, leaning in to wrap his fingers around Matsukawa’s forearm.

Matsukawa went along with the act, taking Hanamaki’s hand into his, entwining their fingers together.

“Enlighten me, Princess.”

Hanamaki’s cheeks darkened.

 

“….I’m wearing the smile you gave me. “

 

Momentary silence. It was broken by the sound of Matsukawa’s embarrassed cough. Oikawa’s choke followed soon after. Iwaizumi was left stunned. Stupefied, even. Hanamaki, a spawn of the devil, was capable of blushing? Unbelievable. Matsukawa, another spawn of the devil, had the decency to look embarrassed. Flustered even. Was the world coming to an end?

That aside, it was simply mind blowing how hot Oikawa sounded choking. Not to mention how Oikawa had called him ‘Iwa-chan’. Holy smokes. It was such a turn on and- Iwaizumi found himself digging his face into open palms when the first image he conjured up in his mind was a very promiscuous vixen with soft, brown locks sucking on his cock fervently, luscious lips wrapped around his length, long lashes brushing against flushed cheeks, breathy moans calling out ‘Iwa chan’ repeatedly and sharp whines-

 

Iwaizumi choked.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hanamaki**

Hanamaki prided himself in several things. He was doing well academically, his part time job as a bartender paid well, memes were still a thing (he kept them alive), his boyfriend, Matsukawa loved him, he was funny even though his sense of humor could get a little dry (Matsukawa would wet things up anyway), he was kind and patient and.. That’s where it drew the line.

Hanamaki prided himself in serval things and patience was one of them, but with the ridiculous courting dance between two _painfully_ oblivious beings whom he called his friends, his patience was starting to wear thin.

 

You see, ever since he started studying in Keio University, he came to know two beings- Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Two very different individuals but put them together and they were like a match made in heaven. Hanamaki, Matsukawa and the other two had instantly clicked from the very first volleyball meeting in the gym and their friendship had blossomed quickly. No biggie. Here’s where the huge problem came snowballing in. Oikawa was head over heels for Iwaizumi ever since the first encounter in the gymnasium, and Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was doing no better. He was drowning in his attraction for the very same brunette who would not stop gushing about how perfect the wing spiker was. The biggest crisis the two doofus faced? They were coming up with all sorts of dumb excuses to convince and avoid the fact that they absolutely fancied one another and it was pretty pathetic.

Oblivious walnuts. That was what they were. Oblivious walnuts.

 

Now Hanamaki knew for a fact that Oikawa’s attraction for the wing spiker had started from the very beginning. It was, simply put, love at first sight. He had watched the brunette very carefully, staring at how he smiled the brightest and laughed the hardest when he first called Iwaizumi ‘Iwa-chan’, leaving the latter so shocked, embarrassed and irritated, but no doubt, over the moon. (Iwaizumi had grown accustomed to being called ‘Iwa chan’ by now and Matsukawa could only snicker when he brought up how Iwaizumi would probably react if Oikawa ever called him Hajime.)

Being a highly observant being, Hanamaki on that very faithful day, had also shifted his gaze and watched how flustered Iwaizumi was when Oikawa broke off into relatively ugly peels of laughter, only to smile softly before masking it back into an angry scowl. It was painful to watch really. Two of his friends were helplessly in love with one another and it seemed as though neither one of them had come to terms with the other party liking them back.

Surely it was time to step in to put his favorite friends out of their misery.

 

“Hey Matsun,” Hanamaki sighed, craning his neck to nuzzle into Matsukawa’s jaw lovingly.

 

Despite the small height difference between them, the latter merely hummed, placing his book aside, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position before wrapping his arms around the former’s waist tighter, leaning in to press a soft kiss on an exposed shoulder. Hanamaki found himself blushing at the sheer domesticity between them. It had been two years since they had gotten together as a couple and by now, they were a married meme duo, ready to face anything life threw at them. Which included Hanamaki finding out that Matsukawa had a huge asphyxiation kink, but that was a story for another time.

 

“It’s about Oikawa…”

 

Matsukawa made a sound as his lips travelled across Hanamaki’s shoulders, teeth scrapping across the expanse of skin before latching onto his nape. Hanamaki shuddered, pressing his weight into the taller male’s chest.

 

“Matsun, do you think we ought to- _oh_ , give Oikaw.. _Ah_! And Iwaizumi a little.. A little push?” Hanamaki gasped breathily when Matsukawa’s teeth sunk into a sensitive spot in his neck.

 

The latter made no form of response, merely leaving a trial of wet, heated kisses under his jaw. Hanamaki felt himself grow a little hot.

 

“A little push huh?” Matsukawa murmured lowly, wandering hands coming to rest on his hips.

 

Fingers dug into his flesh purposefully. Hanamaki blushed. Preparing to refute and throw a teasing comment, he found himself in Matsukawa’s lap, something prominent pressing against his ass before he knew it. His cheeks burnt at how strong Matsukawa was. No matter how many times the raven had established his sheer masculinity and strength, Matsukawa’s strength was something that never failed to impress Hanamaki and blow him away. Boy did he have it bad for his boyfriend.

The thought of being manhandled with one single arm balancing his entire weight stirred something in him. Blood rushed down South. Hanamaki quivered. So much for patience. He supposed coming up to form a plan to get Oikawa and Iwaizumi together could wait. For now…

He felt his boyfriend smirk against his shoulder. It was almost as though his boyfriend had a very good idea of what was going through his mind.

 

“I suppose we could give them a little _push_ once we’re headed the right direction ourselves,” Matsukawa purred, rocking his hips once to get his point across.

 

Hanamaki groaned. Two could play a game.

 

Turning to give Matsukawa a lazy smirk, the shorter male ground his hips in return, earning a low growl in reply.

 

 

“Do your worst, Issei.”

 

 

**Matsukawa**

 

Matsukawa liked to think that he was a very blessed man. He had everything he needed in life and he was more than grateful to have amazing parents, an adorable younger sister, a beautiful hot sinner of a boyfriend and kingdom friends. Gazing at the figure pacing back and forth before him right now, he was starting to have second thoughts.

“Matsun, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?” Oikawa all but drawled, raking fingers through his hair as he paced around his living room in his alien-printed pyjamas.

Matsukawa sighed, staring at Chewbacca who followed Oikawa closely, tail wagging happily.

“Oikawa… You don’t need to do anything, for Pete’s sake,” Matsukawa groaned.

Chewbacca let out a gleeful bark in response and it was almost as though Oikawa’s dog was agreeing with what he had just said. Oikawa shook his head wildly. That idiot-

“But Matsun- you don’t understand. I asked him for lunch and… It’s just the two of us! What am I going to do if I fuck up and crack a stupid joke? He’s going to think I’m so lame and he’s going to hate me and avoid me forever and it’s just going to be like what has happened all the time. “

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. He should really be paid to listen to Oikawa’s bullshit- be it alien conspiracies, space references and above all things, his constant push and pull when it came to a certain wing spiker by the name of Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

“Matsun, I… You know better what’s happened before. People… People just leave and walk out of the door once they come to realize that I’m not that beautiful and perfect being they expect me to be. What if… What if Iwa chan’s like that? I…I’m scared.” Oikawa murmured, halting in his steps, eyes downcast.

Matsukawa’s eyes widened. His heart lurched in his chest. Standing from where he was seated, he walked up to a slouching and quiet Oikawa. It was not often that Oikawa said what was on his mind and admitted to his fears but hell- the setter was probably one of the most sensitive and insecure beings he had come across in his entire life.

“Hey…” Matsukawa started off gently, patting the other male’s head kindly,” You know Iwaizumi’s not like them. He’s definitely not going to leave and walk out of the door like those people. Just think about how he stuck right by your side when you actually cried when you dropped your milk bun on the street. Sure- he laughed but did he leave you and judge you for crying? No. That man went ahead and bought you another one. That’s just one occasion and you know it. That guy… Iwaizumi may act as though he’s irritated at your puns and sick of your existence but I- Hanamaki and I, we’ve seen the look in his eyes when he looks at you and it’s anything but irritation, Oikawa. I know it’s seemingly unbelievable after everything you’ve been through but the guy’s honestly as taken as you are, trust me. Nobody expects you to be perfect, Oikawa. You crack the stupidest puns about space, make the worst jokes and you’re always putting up a front to look strong. You don’t have to do all that. It’s okay to be weak, to cry and to lean on others you know? Especially in front of us. You can be you and we’re still going to love you for who you are. “

A choked sniffle.

Matsukawa sighed. He should really be paid to do all of this. Ruffling Oikawa’s hair, he continued.

“It’s just lunch Oikawa, and you know it. It’s like a date. Just far more casual. Enjoy it. Get to know Iwaizumi even better without Hanamaki and me being there. Talk about school, volleyball, anything- it’s not that much to worry about. If Iwaizumi confesses halfway, that’ll be even better. Please put Hanamaki and me out of our miseries. Iwaizumi likes you so damn much it’s amazing how you don’t see it. Hanamaki’s at his wit’s end, “Matsukawa snickered.

Oikawa shot him a watery glare through his tears and snot. It was quite an amusing sight. One that Matsukawa was tempted to poke fun at but refrained from doing so.

“Tch. Lies, Matsun. Lies! Iwa chan doesn’t like me that way but fine! I’ll go after all. What should I wear? Matsun, why are you rolling your eyes? Rude. Rude!” Oikawa whined, slapping Matsukawa’s hands from ruining his hair.

 

‘IwA CHaN dOEsN’t LiKE mE’. Yeah right.

 

Matsukawa felt his last three brain cells dying. He should really be paid to be Oikawa’s friend. That oblivious walnut.

 

 

**Oikawa**

 

For someone who was deemed of as confident, beautiful and sometimes even, _pretty_ , it had taken a month for Oikawa to finally muster the courage to ask Iwaizumi out for lunch in school. Just the two of them. To have lunch. Together. In school. Yeah sure, it was probably really lame and something out of his league but hell, he was finally going to spend some time alone with Iwaizumi and dear God- if there was something Oikawa desired, he wanted nothing more than to get to know that hot, tan and muscular volleyballer (who happened to be a stunning spiker- it was such a pity he was stuck tossing to Ushijima and Bokuto instead of Iwaizumi). It had taken an embarrassing talk with Matsukawa last night but here he was, at the canteen where he was going to have lunch with Iwaizumi.

As he settled his bag down an empty table in the canteen while waiting for Iwaizumi’s class to end, he ignored the male and female students eying him and tuned out comments on his looks, appearance, body and whatnot. All that expectations from people made him feel sick. He swallowed his anxiety, forcing himself to breathe. Anxiety morphed into a form of calmness. Drifting off into dream land, he thought of the first time he met Iwaizumi in the gym prior to volleyball practice three months ago.

 

The first time Oikawa stepped into the gymnasium, he found that he was not as early as he had expected himself to be. Two men were already practicing digs with one another, one being Matsukawa, someone whom he shared three classes with, managed to click with, and another man with dark, spiky hair with an attractive form Oikawa took in greedily (that being his type of physique). Thick forearms, glorious thighs and- Oikawa’s gaze swept up to meet dark eyes that bore into his. And… _Oh._

Oikawa felt the tips of his ears turning a dark shade of red at the other man’s features. He was a good looking man, alright. The man shot him a smile. Oikawa found his heart that had been thudding in his chest come to a sudden halt. The man had dimples. Lord forbid. This attractive man had dimples and oh- _oh_ , if there was one thing in life Oikawa was helplessly attracted to, it was hot men with adorable dimples.

“My God, _my God_ ,” Oikawa wheezed, rooted to the entry of the gymnasium, “Why have you forsaken me?”

 

“Oh? Is that the Grand King Matsun has been telling me all about eying someone on court?” A sly voice rang in his ear.

 

Oikawa reeled back in shock, meeting the gaze of a man with ridiculous short, pink hair.

 

“Well, I certainly hope you haven’t been checking the one with thick eyebrows and curly hair,” Pink-hair murmured cheerfully, even though there was a dark underlying tone telling him to back off, “That big boi’s mine.”

 

Oikawa found himself gasping before he raised both arms in surrender, “You’re Hanamaki aren’t you? Matsukawa speaks highly of you. Uhm…And I.. I was staring at-“

 

“Iwaizumi huh?” Hanamaki grinned, a knowing glint in his eye, “Guess there’s no helping it. Matsun babe! Another volleyballer in the team! It’s the Grand King from Seijoh! Let’s get ourselves started with a nice introduction, shall we?”

 

Matsukawa, recognizing the slightest lilt in Hanamaki’s voice merely smirked in response, dragging a fairly frazzled Iwaizumi towards Oikawa. The latter found himself blushing the moment the attractive man drew close. Man, he looked even better up close. Fighting a blush, Oikawa shot the other man his usual, charming smile.

 

“Hello, I’m Oikawa Tooru, a setter and I’m under the Faculty of Science and Technology. I’m majoring in Astronomy… Uhmm it’s nice to meet you.”

Iwaizumi flashed a smile  of his own in return, dimples etched deep in his cheeks. Oikawa swooned internally, feeling his heart soar. He inhaled sharply. This man just had to be so attractive huh?

“Hello, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, a wing spiker, and I’m in the Faculty of Medicine. I’m majoring in Anatomy and Physiology. It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, _Oikawa_.”

 

Now if Oikawa was not a taken man, he certainly was. That rich, velvety voice… A vivid image planted itself in his head and it was not a good one. It was absolutely dirty, filthy and-

 

_Oh._

 

Why was Hanamaki and Matsukawa smiling at him with such malicious intent?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Iwaizumi**

Iwaizumi drummed his fingers against the table impatiently, watching the minutes tick by, but never quite reaching the destined time that signaled classes had finally come to an end. He sighed, swirling his pen in his hand. His lecturer’s voice droned on and on and- Why did it seem as though this class was never going to come to end? He groaned for the umpteenth time when he thought of the three months he had gotten to know Oikawa slightly better. The man turned out to be not just shy but insecure and more often than not, held a degree of trashiness he had actually grown fond of. Not that he would ever admit that ever. Oikawa would either be delighted and tease him or be so disgusted that a man could actually be drawn to another man’s trashiness. Damn, in all honesty, if Oikawa was trash, Iwaizumi would still take him out within a heartbeat, but he could not risk it- Not after he had barely become friends with him. To think that they would click so well… He sighed yet again.

A nudge to the ribs. Iwaizumi groaned.

 

“Man, you’ve got to stop groaning and sighing. You look like a schoolgirl who twisted her panties or something,” Matsukawa leered, “You’re really looking forward to the date later, huh?”

 

Iwaizumi’s head whipped to face Matsukawa’s.

 

“W-what? It.. It’s not a date!”

Matsukawa’s eyes widened a fraction before emitting a long, drawn out moan.

 

“You’re shitting me.”

“Well it’s _not_ a date, Matsuka-“

“IT’s NoT A dATe. Yeah right. Nice try, Iwaizumi, well played. You’re shitting me. Oh for fuck’s sake. How long are the two of you going to dance around one another? Is this some lifetime pre-mating ritual?”

Iwazumi felt himself blushing to his ears.

“It’s just two guys going for lunch. A-As much as I like him it’s not a-“

“Mother Mary, you just admitted to liking Oikawa and you’re still not calling it a date? There goes my last three brain cells,” Matsukawa sighed, “You know what? Just carry on with that, _oblivious walnut_.”

 

Iwaizumi found himself huffing, frowning as he glanced down at his notes. He read the first sentence, only to drift off to a time where the four of them had gone out for a group outing to the park.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Makki! Matsun! Iwa chan!” Oikawa cheered, walking forward with a light hop in his steps.

 

A dog came trotting with equal fervor and jubilance by the setter’s side. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow when Hanamaki and Matsukawa waved. Oikawa had a dog?

 

“Oikawa, you’re fashionably late,” Matsukawa whacked Oikawa on the head.

 

Oikawa whined,” Mean, Matsun! Mean! It’s better to arrive late than to arrive ugly.”

 

Cocking his hip and tilting his head, he gave Iwaizumi a good look which made the latter swallow nervously. Damn Oikawa and his boyish grin, fluffy hair and perfect physique. That cream-colored cardigan and tight, blue skinny jeans looked so good on him… (Though he’d look better with everything off, on the floor.) Iwaizumi cleared his throat at that thought. Fighting the blush that threatened to swallow him whole, Iwaizumi squatted and gave Oikawa’s dog a gentle pat.. An awful lot of tail wagging and sloppy licks to his palm. Iwaizumi grinned, feeling his heart go impossibly soft at the adorable dog who spun in circles in sheer excitement despite Oikawa’s constant tug on the teal-colored leash. Hanamaki snickered, nudging Matsukawa who flashed a mischievous grin.

 

“Say, Oikawa… Who did you dress to impress to be this fashionably late hmm?” Hanamaki hummed, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Oikawa glared at Hanamaki, giving him a flustered look.

“W-what do you mean? I’m always dressing this fine!”

 

Matsukawa snorted.

 

“Heh. Apparently that applies to alien pyjamas, out-of-this-world socks and ‘I need my space’ pullovers.”

 

Momentary silence.

 

The silence was broken by Iwaizumi’s bark of laughter. Wheezing, he looked up and gave Oikawa a huge smile- dimples and all. Oikawa flushed. His eyebrows knitted into a cute frown. His voice rose up an octave, only to make him sound impossibly petulant and whiny.

“How dare you laugh, Iwa chan! Mean! Matsun, you jerk!” Oikawa refuted, jutting his lower lip into a childish pout that was, in Iwaizumi’s eyes, impossibly endearing.

Iwaizumi raised his arms in surrender, trying to stop himself from chuckling and laughing at Oikawa. A low whine came from Oikawa’s dog at the loss of contact. The wing spiker chuckled. As whiny as his owner… He gave the border collie a gentle pat.

“Say… What’s your name?”

 

“Chewbacca.”

 

A crushing wave of silence followed.

 

“Please tell me that’s a lie, Oikawa.”

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged delighted looks.

 

“She’s Chewbacca.”

 

Nostrils flared. Iwaizumi bit his lip in an attempt to stop a snort. His chest heaved from trying to stop himself from bursting into another round of laughter. To no avail. He snorted, burying his head into soft locks of fur.

 

“C-Che…Chew..Chewbacca?” Iwaizumi wheezed, “Oikawa, you’re amazing.”

 

Pulling away to glance up at a pouting Oikawa who also happened to adorn a beautiful rosy blush on his cheeks, he rose to his full height, ignoring the cries the setter hurled at him.

 

“Mean, Iwa chan! Mean!”

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa chortled in laughter.

 

“Yeah yeah… Who knew you’d be a science fiction nerd? Shut up already, Shittykawa. Lame. I never took you to be that kind of guy. Damn. That’s some huge gap. ”

 

Oikawa huffed, a flash of hurt flashing across his face before it was replaced by one of his usual fake smiles when Hanamaki poked fun at him. He joined in, in forced laughter. Iwaizumi caught the distinct change. Remorse covered him like a blanket of melted snow, coldness seeming through his flesh into his very bones. Dread filled him before it morphed into panic and guilt. Watching Oikawa’s trembling lips force a smile  struck something in his chords. He hated it, Hated how he had hurt Oikawa’s feelings. Hated how he had taken things too far. Hated how Oikawa was still forcing that smile on his face. Heart lurching in his chest, discomfort surging through his veins, guilt grew in him like a gestating fetus. He had taken things too far, and he wanted to make up for it. He had to.

“Oi, stay here for a bit. I forgot I needed to get something,” Iwaizumi muttered quietly, averting his gaze when Oikawa shot him a blank stare, who in turn, looked away.

Matsukawa nodded, motioning him to hurry up. Oikawa and Hanamaki continued to bicker.

 

Now there was one thing in life that never failed to cheer Oikawa up, regardless of the situation, and Iwaizumi had come to realize Oikawa’s love for milk bread over the time that he had gotten to know Oikawa alongside with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

As he took quick steps towards the nearest bakery, he thought of how he should apologize to Oikawa. Snatching up one fresh milk bun, he paid and dashed back to where the three were waiting for him. Matsukawa was in a conversation with Hanamaki, arm slung over his shoulder, while Oikawa was just staring at the park blankly, looking eerily normal. Iwaizumi knew better.

“Oh? You’re back? What did you forget to-“

 

“Oikawa. “

 

Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa. The latter turned, gazing at him with a forced smile. Iwaizumi hated it. Why was this idiot still trying to smile? Raising the freshly baked and packed bun to Oikawa’s face, he bit his lip.

“I’m sorry for laughing. I hurt your feelings, Oikawa. Chewbacca is an adorable name befitting of a lovable dog with a charming owner. And…  You’re still you. Even though you’re a science fiction nerd, I… I like it. I’m no better, you know? I uhmm… I really love Godzilla. Godzilla is love. Godzilla is,, life. You can laugh at me if it makes you feel better. ”

Oikawa’s smile dropped. It was replaced by a stunned look of surprise that gradually morphed into something else entirely.

“Iwa chan..”

 

Oikawa reached out for the milk bread gingerly. Blame the setter’s hands for trembling, or Iwaizumi’s awkward falter when their fingers brushed- The two could only look on in horror when it fell onto the muddy patch of grass beneath their feet. Hanamaki and Matsukawa merely looked on at the sight unfolding before them with wide eyes. Iwaizumi had been expecting another ‘Stupid Iwa-chan’ coming from Oikawa but it never came. Whatever happened next was completely unexpected.

A sniffle.

Iwaizumi’s gaze travelled from the fallen milk bun back to Oikawa’s face, where tears started welling in hazel orbs. The wing spiker watched how Oikawa’s lower lip quivered. A surge of panic rushed through his veins when the setter sobbed openly, wiping stray tears that rolled down his cheeks.

“Iwa chan.. I..I’m sorry I.. I’m so clumsy! I-“

Iwaizumi did not know what got past him but seeing Oikawa cry triggered something in him. Tugging the taller male close, he ruffled the latter’s hair, lifting his chin gently.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Just wait here for me for a bit okay? I’ll get you another. Now don’t cry, Shittykawa. You’re ugly when you cry.”

He stroked Oikawa’s cheek tenderly before pulling away to dash back to the direction he came from, back to the bakery where the storeowner he became acquainted with, smiled softly.

 

“Back again so soon, Iwaizumi?” Sugawara smiled cheerily.

Iwaizumi laughed shakily, “Yeah. I’m sorry, I might have to get two more pieces of milk bread.”

Sugawara’s eyes shone with quiet understanding.

“You really like him, don’t you, Iwaizumi? That one piece wasn’t enough huh,” Sugawara giggled, passing the bag of milk bread and taking the paying from Iwaizumi, “Oh, the third milk bread and cream puff’s on the house! Send lover boy Oikawa my warmest regards! Oh, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa too. I’m just guessing they’re there.”

Iwaizumi grinned wobbly in thanks, “Will do. Thanks, Suga.”

 

Sugawara’s laughter tinkled merrily as the door to the bakery chimed shut. Iwaizumi had not even bothered to correct his use of ‘lover boy’ on Oikawa. Intriguing.

 

“Ah, young love…” The baker sighed longingly, shaking his head, when the door bells chimed.

Another customer stepped in.

 

His eyes widened at the sight of the man he was all too familiar and entranced with.

 

_Oh._

“H- hello.”

 

“Hello, Suga.”

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Oikawa was still sobbing when Iwaizumi rushed back, milk buns along with cream puffs in tow. Shoving the cream puffs to Hanamaki who gasped, eyes lighting up in sheer glee at the sight of his life stock, Iwaizumi stood before Oikawa.

 

“Oikawa.”

The setter looked up tearily. He sniffed.

 

“I won’t drop it this time round, Iwa chan.” Oikawa smiled softly through his tears and snot, “I promise.”

 

Iwaizumi’s heart shot right out of his chest. He had always thought the setter was ridiculously attractive but Oikawa looked absolutely beautiful now, the sunlight casting a glow of light that made him ethereal. Completely ridden of his facade, lingering tears still clinging to the length of his long lashes, the man was beautiful. Iwaizumi flushed. So much for calling the man ugly before he left.

Absolutely endearing.

“You better not, Oikawa. I’ll punch you,” Iwaizumi huffed even though his gaze softened at the sight of Oikawa munching on his milk bun contentedly.

“Mean Godzilla-loving Iwa chan,” Oikawa hummed cheerfully, dodging the spiker’s hit.

 

Unknown to them, Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared at the exchange with profound understanding, a common thought in mind- _oblivious walnuts._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The bell rang before Iwaizumi could continue thinking about how long Oikawa’s eyelashes were and if the latter curled them each morning before coming to the university looking all fresh and pretty. Matsukawa’s snicker prevented him from drifting off into thoughts of Oikawa any further than he already had.

 

“Had a nice dream, Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa smirked knowingly, “You must be excited to meet Oikawa for your _date_.”

 

Iwaizumi groaned inwardly, “Matsukawa, for the last time, it’s _not_ a date!”

 

Matsukawa merely brushed him aside, rolling his eyes at Iwaizumi’s indignant huff. Fighting a fierce blush, Iwaizumi packed up, ignoring Matsukawa’s teasing and leaving the moment Hanamaki stepped into the lecture hall with a usual menacing grin on his face.

 

“Oh don’t think I didn’t see you Iwa chan~” Hanamaki hollered, earning a glare from some students whom he merely ignored,” Go get some, Tiger!”

“Rawr!” Matsukawa added, gleefully, earning an amused cackle from his boyfriend.

 

Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he wanted to disappear. He wanted the floor to swallow him up, _burn_ him down the pits of hell and scatter his ashes across the mighty ocean. So much for being friends with Matsukawa _and_ Hanamaki.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Oikawa**

 

Oikawa’s brain registered the gentle brush of a hand, lean fingers weaving through his hair tenderly. He sighed, allowing himself to inch closer to the source of comfort. The touch faltered, making the setter emit a soft whine. Eyelashes fluttering, he blinked, looking up at the figure before him blearily.

Short, spiky hair, strong forearms and a dimpled smile- _Oh._

It hit him all at once. Jolting, he straightened his back, staring at Iwaizumi with rosy cheeks.

“I-Iwa chan, how long have you been here?”

 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“Long enough to see you drooling and snoring away.”

 

“Iwa chan!” Oikawa gasped in sheer mortification, turning a lovely shade of beet red.

 

Iwaizumi grinned.

 

“So.. Lunch?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Oikawa**

 

Oikawa had not felt this nervous for a long time. Gazing at the man seated directly opposite him now, he swallowed hard. Iwaizumi just had to be stupidly dashing and charming. He sighed.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?”

 

A low voice cut his train of thoughts. Oikawa met Iwaizumi’s concerned gaze, rubbing his nape sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, Iwa chan… I’m just… Nervous? I don’t know haha,” Oikawa smiled weakly.

Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully, propping his chin on his open palm as they waited for their dishes they had ordered to arrive.

“I don’t bite, you know?” Iwaizumi murmured softly,” Unless there’s a need to.”

Oikawa blinked.

“You must have pretty sharp teeth.”

 

Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a slow, lazy smirk.

 

“Heh, you bet.”

“Hmm… I don’t make bets so easily, Iwa chan.”

“Oh? You must _always_ lose then.”

“Iwa chan mean! I’m a winner.”

“Prove it.”

 

Oikawa quirked an eyebrow at Iwaizumi’s challenge.

“I haven’t lost my virginity because I _never_ lose.”

 

Awkward silence ensued for a bit even as their dishes arrived, the waitress forcing a smile while she served them. She had probably overheard the entire conversation. Iwaizumi tried his hardest to maintain a straight face. Oikawa felt a cold wave of dread consume him as a whole. Just what had he said? Was it that-

“Let’s.. Let’s dig in.”

Oikawa hesitated, watching Iwaizumi chew on his first spoonful of rice and agedashi tofu quietly, an indescribable form of mirth in his eyes. Oh well. Oikawa lifted his noodles. He only realized the words that had actually left his mouth after taking his first bite of noodles.

_“I haven’t lost my virginity because I never lose.”_

Oikawa choked on his noodles. Panicking, Iwaizumi reached out for a glass of water. Oikawa downed it in seconds, gasping for greedy gulps of air, only to realize that the glass of water offered to him had obviously been Iwaizumi’s. _Dear Lord._ Oikawa’s cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so endearing against unblemished skin. Iwaizumi fought a heavy blush of his own at the similar realization. Oikawa averted his eyes, looking away to fixate his gaze on a neighboring table while Iwaizumi cleared his throat, leaning back into his seat, giving the brown-haired setter some time to compose himself. The wing spiker fought a smile that threatened to take over his features.

Gaze soft, Iwaizumi was unable to stop himself from murmuring a quiet, “Cute.”

Oikawa’s gaze snapped back to meet his. Iwaizumi bit his lip. His mutter had not been as quiet as expected, given the setter’s blush which was starting to sear through his cheeks.

 

“I..I’m not cute,” Oikawa squirmed under the intensity of Iwaizumi’s gaze.

He suddenly felt awkward, demure and coy, going as far as attempting to hide his face behind slim fingers.

 

“Why are you hiding?”

 

“B..Because… Mean Iwa chan! Stop staring!” Oikawa whined, cheeks tainted a rich scarlet by now.

 

 

“…. Cute.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Matsukawa**

Curiosity had gotten the best out of them at the very end. With the mutual interest Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared for their best friends, they came to a unanimous decision after giving one another a shared look that of understanding and sheer goodwill.  

“Say…Do you think they’re going to get mad if they happen to see us?” Matsukawa hummed, still slightly apprehensive and wary compared to his boyfriend.

Hanamaki gave him an incredulous look of disbelief.

“Hah? Who cares? Humph… And here I thought you were more gutsy. Ah. How disappointing, Matsun~ My fellow partner in crime!”

Matsukawa snorted, catching the devious smirk Hanamaki shot him.

“You little minx. Wait till I-”

 

“Uh uh. Paws off, Matsun. We’re on a mission revolving around two oblivious walnuts. Our presence there? It’s for their good,” Hanamaki all but smiled cheerfully, lacing his fingers with Matsukawa’s.

“Greater good huh,” Matsukawa grinned in response, tugging his pink-haired boyfriend closer to his side.

 

“Lead the way, _Issei_ ,” Hanamaki goaded, wriggling his eyebrows.  

 

 

Dragging Hanamaki in tow, the two quietly, stealthily and _very_ professionally, followed behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi to where the two had scheduled their lunch date. (CSI would have long appointed them as top agents for their stealth by now.) With that said, lunch date was still a damn _date_ , regardless of what Iwaizumi and Oikawa tried fervently to deny.

‘Oh it’s just lunch. It’s not a date!’

 

Those oblivious, smitten walnuts.

Just thinking about it made Matsukawa’s head hurt.

 

“Just look at them doing that ridiculous courting dance again,” Hanamaki hissed, “How long are they going to keep this up?”

Matsukawa moaned inwardly, pursing his lips.

 

As Matsukawa and Hanamaki treaded behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi from a distance, they resisted the urge to groan at the sight of the two whose hands had brushed across one another’s while walking down the bustling streets, proceeding to avert their gazes and make some space between them.

Absolutely ridiculous. Sheer blasphemy.

 

“Am I seeing things or is the Great Wall of China between them? Oh for Christ’s sake! They’re obviously smitten with one another,” Hanamaki screeched.

Matsukawa shook his head, resting a supporting arm on his boyfriend’s lower back.

 

“Oh babe… I’ve got your back.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iwaizumi**

_“I haven’t lost my virginity because I never lose.”_

Iwaizumi reeled back in shock, surprise even before it dawned on him that Oikawa was a virgin and if he were to ever- The wing spiker cleared his throat, watching as Oikawa choked on his noodles. A surge of panic rushed through his veins. Reached out for a glass of water blindly, he failed to notice that the cup had obviously been his. Oikawa downed it in seconds, gasping for greedy gulps of air. Oikawa seemed to still for a minute before his cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so endearing against unblemished skin. Iwaizumi fought a heavy blush of his own once he came to realize what had just happened. Shit. Had he, Iwaizumi Hajime, someone well known to be clear headed, just offered Oikawa Tooru, a delightful man he so cherished and admired, a cup he just drank from? Iwaizumi cleared his throat for the umpteenth time, leaning back into his seat, giving the brown-haired setter some time to compose himself (even though it was apparent that he needed that time to cool down himself). The wing spiker fought a smile that threatened to take over his features when Oikawa met his gaze, flushing further.

Gaze soft, Iwaizumi was unable to stop himself from murmuring a quiet, “Cute.”

Oikawa’s gaze snapped back to meet his. Iwaizumi bit his lip. Shit. He was clearing not as clear headed as he should have been. What the hell was he doing? The setter’s blush started to sear through his cheeks.

 

“I..I’m not cute,” Oikawa squirmed under the intensity of Iwaizumi’s gaze.

Iwaizumi took a twinge of pride knowing that he was capable of making the great Oikawa squirm. Watching how a usual charming Oikawa suddenly go awkward, demure and coy, going as far as attempting to hide his face behind slim fingers, made the wing spiker fight a grin that was beginning to blossom on his cheeks.

 

“Why are you hiding?”

 

“B..Because… Mean Iwa chan! Stop staring!” Oikawa whined, cheeks tainted a rich scarlet by now.

 

“…. Cute.”

 

 

Iwaizumi fought the tiny twitch in his lips as he gazed at the flushed man before him, face buried in lean, dexterous fingers. His hands squirmed by his sides. Squeezing. Clenching. Unclenching. He inhaled sharply when he realized that Oikawa, a wonderfully adorable alien-loving dork had just drank water from his cup of water that he had been drinking from and it had been an indirect kiss. Loving mother of God- had their lips touched indirectly? Iwaizumi’s gaze shifted to pink, plush lips that were still visible to his eyes. Utterly kissable and- Dear God-

“I-Iwan chan, you… You need to stop staring at me like this!” Oikawa whined petulantly, peeking from where he had hidden his face behind his hands, “I.. Stop it you meanie!”

The wing spiker raised an eyebrow, huffing, “And if I don’t want to?”

Oikawa whimpered. Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Shit. You’re adorable.”

 

Oikawa’s hands fell with a resounding thud on the table.

Iwaizumi took in ruddy cheeks- glazed with a pinkish hue that simply made his heart thump against his chest, throbbing, racing… His eyes met warm hazel ones. Breath hitching in his throat at the clear emotion swimming in the other’s eyes, Iwaizumi wondered how it was possible he could have ever missed something so small, yet so painfully significant and- was that love he had caught in Oikawa’s eyes?

No way. Iwaizumi swallowed hard.

“I-I’m not adorable, you know,” Oikawa murmured sullenly, even as he averted his gaze quickly, “Iwa chan should save those compliments for a cute and pretty girl who will be good to you.”

 

Iwaizumi frowned, pursing his lips.

 

“You’re good enough for me.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Momentary silence fell. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. God- what had he just-

 

He looked up, only to find that Oikawa was already staring at him with an indescribable expression. His stomach shifted uneasily. Releasing his hands that had been gripping onto his forearms tight, Iwaizumi found that he did not know what to do with them. Clasping. Unclasping. A constant need of touch and reassurance.

 

“Oikawa-“

 

“Iwaizumi… You know I’m not a girl right?”

 

Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip.

 

“I’ll never be one, you know, Iwa chan. Don’t confuse me for one and just shower me with compliments so easily just like the others, especially when you don’t mean it. You’re only raising my dumb hopes. I have my pride too you know? So.. D-don’t you dare try to do that when I.. I… I like..”

 

Iwaizumi watched hazel eyes glaze over. Took in the tear that slid down porcelain skin. The rivulet that followed.

 

“Don’t raise my hopes up by showering me with compliments when I like you so much.”

 

A broken sob.

 

Oikawa’s words sank into his every pore. An epiphany struck him in the chords. Did Oikawa-

He gasped.

 

 

“Wait. Oikawa, did you just say that you like me?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Oikawa**

 

“You’re good enough for me.”

 

Oikawa stiffened in his seat taking in the words Iwaizumi uttered. He was wrong about Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was just like the other people he had come across throughout his life. Showering him with false compliments just to grow close to him. He fought the wave of nausea that hit him like a thunder bolt. Watched as someone he had actually liked since the first meeting clasp and unclasp his hands out of what? Guilt. Anger filled his every pore, before it morphed into sheer dejection.

“Oikawa-“

 

“Iwaizumi… You know I’m not a girl right?”

 

Oikawa’s eye burned as he thought of the exact words he should say. It hurt him so much. Was love supposed to be something so painful? Ah. Then again, it had to be unrequited love if Iwaizumi simply wanted to rehearse compliments to be said to a cute and pretty girl. To think that he had been happy hearing those deceitful lies. No, he was not going to fall for the same trick again. Not when he had been hurt before.

 

“I’ll never be one, you know, Iwa chan. Don’t confuse me for one and just shower me with compliments so easily just like the others, especially when you don’t mean it. You’re only raising my dumb hopes. I have my pride too you know? So.. D-don’t you dare try to do that when I.. I… I like..”

 

Oikawa felt his eyes glazing over. No. He was not going to cry in front of Iwaizumi. No. There was no way he was going to cry- A tear slid down his cheek. A rivulet followed.

 

“Don’t raise my hopes up by showering me with compliments when I like you so much.”

 

There. Oikawa had said it. Cheeks burning in shame and humiliation, he waited for the rejection to come. He watched Iwaizumi garble for a minute before those lips parted into a quiet gasp.

 

“Wait. Oikawa, did you just say that you like me?”

 

Oikawa’s nostrils flared.

 

“Are you.. Are you stupid Iwa chan? I just said all that and you- You’re mocking me this way huh? Fuck you-“

 

 

“I like you too.”

 

Silence.

 

A resounding clap followed by loud whooping. Two familiar figures emerged.

 

 

“Oh thank fuck it’s over!”

 

 

Oikawa stared at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. His gaze shifted from them to Iwaizumi, who was beginning to flush a beet red.

 

Oh.

 

 

_You're in love with him, and he's in love with you, and it's like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and you see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And the both of you think the other is just looking at the ground._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**3 months later**

 

 

“You were in love with him, and he was in love with you, and it was like a goddamn tragedy, because you looked at him and you saw the stars, and he looked at you and saw the sun. And the both of you thought the other was just looking at the ground. It was so painful, you oblivious walnuts.”

 

Now, if there was one thing Oikawa was not expecting this morning, at eight, after having a rough night with a certain somebody, it was definitely _anything_ but a conversation filled with attempted pleasantries with Hanamaki, in his purest and filthiest form. Lord forbid. This conversation had happened before had it not? It seemed as though yesterday that the certain somebody he liked so much was just a friend. To think that they were lovers now…

 

“Oikawa, I know you’re listening,” Hanamaki chimed cheerfully, a dirty grin etched on his features, “How was last night? For two oblivious walnuts, you two sure were _nutting_ real loud.”

 

 

Oikawa grimaced, forcing a smile when he was reminded of how stupidly and admittedly oblivious he had been, turning his back from the kitchen countertop to retrieve his mug, proceeding to fill it to the brim with hot tea before a blush settled on his cheeks recalling the sinful deeds-

 

 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

 

 

“Good morning, Tooru.”

 

 

The sleepy, raspy voice of his lover along with a gentle trail down his lower back sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

 

“Iwa chan-“

 

Exaggerated gagging. Iwaizumi turned to glare at where the noise was coming from. 

 

 

“Ah… Young love,” Hanamaki sighed in a dramatized fashion, jutting his lower lip in exaggeration as he raised a hand to his chest in mockery, “So this is the stage after the birds and the bees. Nesting!”

 

A series of groans amidst peals of laughter.

 

"Oh babe, that was a good one.”

 

Another voice broke in, reminding Oikawa that Hanamaki had brought along some dreaded company (as if it wasn't enough gracing him with his presence alone). Oikawa groaned, raking fingers through his unkempt hair. Strong arms tugged him into a warm embrace, momentarily reminding Oikawa that he was no longer alone. A warm feeling bubbled from within.

 

 

It was happiness.

 

 

A smile tugged on his lips.

 

 

 

On a lovely morning at eight, surrounded by friends, laughter, happiness and more importantly, his lover, there was nothing more he could ever ask for. _Family_. Lacing his fingers through thicker calloused ones, he leant back into the warmth Iwaizumi provided, watching as Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a sloppy kiss, Chewbacca’s happy barks filling the air as he chased after Zilla, Iwaizumi’s tortoiseshell cat.

 

“I love you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured down his nape lowly.

 

 

“I love you too, Hajime.”

 

 

 

 _To love is nothing. To be loved is something. To love and to be loved, is everything_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic TT It brings me so much joy just knowing that someone has read this fanfic! Do comment and let me know how I can improve and if you liked it ʕ*ﾉᴥﾉʔ
> 
> On a side note, I have been thinking of opening up a 'Haikyuu prompts', where I'd write any Haikyuu pairing and prompt given to me. I love Haikyuu to bits and I have a huge things for some of the rare pairings to the point of no return. I wonder if I should... Do let me know if you'd like me to do that |´∀｀●) My six weeks break is around the corner and I've missed writing. If you have any prompts, do drop me a DM on Instagram or Tumblr @captainhoothoot ʕ*ﾉᴥﾉʔ


End file.
